


Dammit Gedref...

by Skitz_phenom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitz_phenom/pseuds/Skitz_phenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin encounters something quite unusual while gathering herbs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit Gedref...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroh/gifts).



> For the Merlin Reverse Big Bang challenge. 
> 
> So much love and adoration for my partner-in-crime, daroh. This was not the artwork she had to go from to create her magnificent fic... This 'final' version was totally inspired by her work!


End file.
